


A Skater's Love

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Accident, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Badass Yuuri, Billionaire Viktor, Boss Yuuri, Business AU, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Consensual Underage Sex, Courtship, I'm trying to avoid spoilers, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, One sided pinning, One-Sided Attraction, Sassy Yuuri, Skater Yuuri, Slow Burn, Still no spoilers, Underage Sex, Yuuri hates viktor?, not adding more tags for you to know how the story go, tags may add as the story go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: "I am not some kind of Omega you can control nor make your trophy one!" a stinging slap hit the Russian's cheek and the Omega walked away."Well you asked for it" Viktor's best friend wasn't helping.





	1. Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna change how I write my fics, I'm gonna write it in slow pace which I'm not fond of writing slow burn even if I try but I'm being helped by my friend to do it. This fic had been sitting on my folder for quite a long time, and I guess it's time to upload and edit it.
> 
> This fic is inspired by my oneshot fic Cinderella with a twist but I preferred this one to be slower and less fluff from the beginning. I hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry I edited my first chapter and added some stuff for you :)

Title: A Skater’s Love

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: On Going

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

****

 

 

CHAPTER 1

 

 

 

“Vitya!” burst by an old Alpha to his son’s office.

 

“Papa? What brings you to visit?” he gave his famous heart shaped smile.

 

“Vitya, let me remind you of the party later this evening, I want you to look for a mate”

 

“Papa, I’m still young there’s no need to rush” his smile fade away and sighed at his father.

 

“You might be young but I’m not getting any younger, I demand an heir and to see my grandchild” said by the old man.

 

“I’ll try…” Viktor sighed in defeat.

 

“Good, as you may know this banquet will be for you do you understand?” and his father turned his heel and left.

 

Viktor lumped on his comfortable chair and called in his business friend.

 

“ _Vitya_?”

 

“Papa is still pestering me about having mates and pups” he groaned.

 

“ _Hmn… also Yakov invited me on your party_ ” chuckled by the Swiss businessman.

 

Viktor groaned, “You _know you have some interesting guests_ ” added by Chris.

 

“How so?”

 

“ _Your secretary Mila sent me the list since Yakov is asking me to look for a mate too_ ” he chuckled.

 

“I’ll take up your word for it, but I’m not that interested” he sighed.

 

Later that evening, as everyone is mingling, “Vitya! Please meet the daughter of our business friend” every time his father introduce him he mentally groans.

 

But when he turned his head and saw his little brother pulling a Japanese man in an elegant black fit kimono with silver rhinestone, “Sensei! Let’s go se Mama!” bounced by the small blonde.

 

“Calm down Yurio” smiled by the Japanese, Viktor kept his eyes on him.

 

Viktor’s mother left him and his father to welcome the Japanese.

 

“Yuurochka! How are you?” Lilia gave the Japanese a tight hug, “Thank you for taking care of Yura”

 

“Yurio is a wonderful student and I promise you he will be the next Ballerina on Ice” smiled by the Japanese.

 

“With Sensei as my mentor of course I will!” the small blonde hugged Yuuri’s waist.

 

“Aww…”

 

“You’re Omega side is mothering the boy” giggled Lilia.

 

“I couldn’t help it, I miss my nieces back in my home” he smiled.

 

Viktor listened in the background ignoring his father’s words.

 

“Ahh… you got your attention to my dear friend Yuuri Katsuki?” winked by the Swiss.

 

“Enlighten me, Chris”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, Omega, 24, graduate of Law and a BAR passer and surprisingly he topped, though it’s shocking you don’t know him, he’s quite famous”

 

“Like I said enlighten me”

 

“Five time Figure Skating Champion and the Living Legend of it also I may add he’s ne new Bolshoi recipient. As Omega he made a name for himself”

 

“Hmn…”

 

“No Alphas involve?”

 

“Nope…”

 

“There is no surprise my mother is interested in him, but I’m surprised my father haven’t pushed him to me”

 

“Yet” added by the Swiss.

 

“We’ll see”

 

“Go ask him for a dance?” pushed by the Swiss.

 

Viktor put down his Champaign flute and walked in to ask the Omega.

 

His mother then proceeded to introduce them together, Viktor mused that the Omega is a shy one, “May I ask for a dance then?” the Alpha gave his business smile.

 

Being polite as he is, “Certainly” replied by Yuuri.

 

As they waltz in to the slow tune of the orchestra hand by the slim waist of the Omega, Viktor whispered something that made the Omega furious.

 

“I’m not that Omega you can control nor make your trophy wife!” A stinging slap hit the Russian face, guests turned their heads to the commotion and went in to silence.

 

Viktor looked shocked hand on his cheek, the Omega turned his heel and left, his little brother upset stomped on his feet and followed his mentor.

 

“Vitya, I didn’t raise you to be an ass” snarled by his father.

 

“You asked for it” his best friend shook his head and sighed.

 

Viktor felt insulted and humiliated but his Alpha inside whimpered and regretted saying such thing to the polite and nice Omega.

 

“You finally found a decent one but you blew it, sir” said by his Assistant sarcastically.

 

“Georgi, I have mixed feelings right now…” he groaned, “Just see me in my office” Viktor

 

Viktor slumped on his swivel chair and loosened his tie, hand pressing where the slap hit still stinging.

 

“Sir, may I sit?” asked Georgi.

 

“Please Georgi, drop the formalities” sighed Viktor.

 

“So what did you say to Yuuri why you ticked him off?”

 

“You know him?”

 

“A lot of people do, he’s being loved by many of his fans, add me to them as well. So mind telling me how you became such an asshole?”

 

“Why are you sarcastic all of a sudden?”

 

“Because the Vitya and the playmate I know isn’t a douche”

 

“I just flirted”

 

“There are many kinds of flirting, one of them is being an ass”

 

“I just asked him some stuff I usually use to flirt” defended Viktor.

 

“Care to elaborate?”

 

“I just asked him if he’s good in bed and if he’s willing to try things with me”

 

“You’re an ass” Georgi stood.

 

“Do you know how your brother throws respect to him? We’re talking about your brother who hates everyone! For goodness sake!” he groaned.

 

“I screwed up did I?”

 

“Is that even a question?”

 

Viktor slammed his head on his back rest, “Oh and remember you’re meeting the CEO of Katsuki Hotels and Resorts?”

 

“Yeah… wait?” Viktor looked horrified.

 

“You’re gonna meet him again” Georgi snorted, “Seriously Viktor, Yuuri is the most respected person I ever know!”

 

“I can't believe I tried to get low” the Alpha groaned.

 

“Well, you’ve been enjoying bachelor life, maybe Yuuri’s the Omega who would hit you hard and would convince you to settle down” snorted by Georgi as a joke.

 

“Maybe… I flirted because he feels like an Eros, I mean he made me sway, and after knowing he has good achievements made me interested and want to keep him on my bed!”

 

“Eros eh? So did the Eros sway you as the sucker for him?”

 

“You can say that” he sighed and Georgi knew the tune of that sigh.

 

“Whatever, of you need me ‘sir’ I’ll be back in the ball room to check on things” Georgi with sarcasm.

 

“Makkachin, come here” Viktor patted his lap but his own dog ignored him and pulled her bed to one corner far away from him, “Great my own dog hates me too!”

 

Later that evening Viktor drowning himself in Vodka inside his home office, his father burst in and joined him drinking and engaged in conversation.

 

 

 

~Chapter END~


	2. MONSTER

CHAPTER 2

 

MONSTER

 

****

 

 

“Everything has been prepared, sir” called in by one of Viktor’s men.

 

“Thank you, Alec” replied by Viktor.

 

As Viktor started driving his overly expensive car, starting his day in a good mood but the traffic jam ended it there, “Damn it” he groaned.

 

Even if he knows he is the boss of the company he likes to be on time and show he has punctuality towards his work and how devoted he is on the company his father had built. However this day he has plans and that includes meeting the CEO and owner of the Japanese Hotels and Resorts Empires, it took him a year to have that meeting with the person he wants merge one of his business with.

 

Eyes twitching seeing the huge billboard of the Thai Fashion line and Photographer how is in his circle of business friends, “Damn it!” it was the second time he cursed.

 

Yuuri’s slim body and back posted in image wearing nothing but a tight fitted leather spandex arms hugging his body and looking at the camera with half lidded eyes.

 

Why must everyone hate me” Viktor banged his head by on his steering wheel remembering the conversation he had with this father.

 

_“Vitya, I’m disappointed at you”_

_“I’m sorry Papa”_

_“You don’t need to apologize to me, you need to apologize to Yuurochka, he is a dear family friend and so as his father to me, It won't be a surprise if Toshio would be upset knowing he beloved Omega son had been disrespected by his bestfriend’s son”_ Yakov sipping his own drink.

 

_“Why didn’t I know about him?”_

_“Because he asked us not to, he admired you way back when you we’re both small, you used to play with him. I’m surprised you don’t remember the poor lad”_

_“What?”_ Viktor looked shocked.

 

_“Yuurochka wanted to be recognized by you as childhood friends nor family friends, he did his best to be well known and kept his promise to be the top of the ballet community and as well as the skating world, however you had to had to degrade him like that, quoting as a bed warmer since his an Omega”_

_“I just flirted like I usually does”_ Viktor in defense.

 

_“Well, that is the most stupid way to flirt, also he is a dignified Omega and the top of his game”_

_“Fix this problem before you have any more damaging problems to come, because of you my friendship with his father would be stained, you’re lucky if he isn’t the type to tell”_

Viktor remembered every word his father told, he can't believe he named his brother after his Yura, his childhood sweetheart, and now the world seemed to hate him and the person he would like to meet and mate someday hates him.

 

“What did I ever do in my past life to deserve this?” he groaned, proceeding to drive when the light turned green he then drove straight to his building.

 

Handing his keys to the security he entered his hundred story building with some of the staffs tailing behind him.

 

“Sir, the CEO of the Ja-”

 

“Mila, please I know, my morning had broken in to a bad mood and I know I’m la-l-la-la-la-late” Viktor stammered.

 

Mila looked shocked as well as the others at how their prideful and mighty boss stammered in front of an Omega.

 

“Yura?” Viktor eyes gave out a longing look and nervous one, Yuuri however is standing gazing at their childhood picture on Viktor’s desk, he used to be a chubby and bouncy boy with a cute long hair.

 

They gazed at their boss having the love sick look, “You’re very late, I don’t appreciate people with bad punctuality” Yuuri snarled.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry Yura… I was stuck in traffic” but in his mind, _“And thinking about you”_

 

“I see… can we please start with the meeting you want so I can go immediately?” Viktor’s inner Alpha whined knowing his Omega despise him.

 

“I’m not that kind of person who puts personal feelings and personal ‘hatred’ in to work” Yuuri snarled and the other shivered, they all heard Viktor whimpered, Mila wanted to laugh but she kept it in.

 

As they talked and discussed, “I would like to further discuss this over dinner later, meet me at Yu-Topia resort around seven ‘sharp’ since no one would be around by that time in a private booth, my assistant Guang-Hong Ji would welcome you there” Yuuri said, Viktor’s inner Alpha knows progress.

 

“But don’t expect anymore, I want this to be over since, I’m a very busy person, I have another upcoming competition and I need to win another gold to bag my collection. Now if you’ll excuse me”

 

Viktor followed Yuuri going to the ground floor wanting to apologize and tell him he finally recognized the Omega.

 

“Yura, I’m sorry” the people from the front desk and the security and the rest were staff looked at their employer with disbelief, “I’m sorry I treated you that way… I didn’t know it was you, but to be hones-”

 

“Save it, you’re not the Vicchan I know, he isn’t a ‘monster’ who displayed disrespect to my kind emphasizing my ‘kind’ as just prized wives and bed warmers” Yuuri walked away.

 

“It’s nice doing business with you Mr. Katsuki” Viktor said loudly and Yuuri stopped and turned his heel, his white kimono beautifully waved as he gracefully turned.

 

“Good to be having business with you too” offering his hand, Viktor internally celebrated and took the Omegas hand in to a shake.

 

“Manami-kun?” and the Japanese blonde handed Yuuri a hand sanitizer, Georgi with Mila wanted to burst laughing at that gesture.

 

After Yuuri left with his bodyguard, “That was savage, Vitya” Georgi snorted, “But want a word from a friend” he patted.

 

“The way you acted wanting Yuurochka to turn made me laugh, you’re desperate”

 

Viktor groaned and threw his head back.

 

Later that evening, Viktor was yet again followed by Mila and Georgi to meet Yuuri, meeting that evening went well and as Yuuri stated all business.

 

“I want this to be the last time, I’ll have my assistant to process things for the files, I’ll have thing on my office to study other agreements” Yuuri ended the talk and headed out politely excusing himself.

 

~CHAPTER END~


	3. MEMORIES

CHAPTER 3

 

MEMORIES

 

****

 

 

Days after Viktor and Yuuri had dinner and Yuuri stating he doesn’t want to see Viktor anymore, it took a toll on the Alpha, hating himself for why Yuuri had hated him.

 

Presently he is staying on his office late, everyone of his staff had already left the building except the security personnel staying the evening, his office was dim and the only light that gleams his office is from the busy streets and business buildings of St. Petersburg.

 

Slouching on his chair and taking both of their childhood picture to his hand and stare longingly, from his devilish and slick clean get up going to his messed and wrinkled suit, “I wish I can turn back the time when were we’re young” he whispered, his inner Alpha longing for his promised Omega.

 

Going back to his happy memory.

 

_“Vicchan!” jumped by his cute friend waiting for a hug. It was the time of the year where they get to spend time together for a whole month, and that was his favorite time._

_“Yura!”_ the fifteen years old Russian rushed to give what his friend wants.

_“I missed you”_ pouted Yuuri.

_“I missed you too”_ replied Viktor.

_“I just turned fourteen but I think you knew that but you know what else?”_ the boy excitedly asked.

_“Surprise me?”_ winked Viktor and the fourteen years old giggled.

_“I presented last month and I’m Omega!”_ he bounced.

_“Really? Then we can be future mates I can marry you!”_ said Viktor.

_“Let’s go inside it starting to get cold”_

 

Viktor smiled at the memory.

 

 _“Mama can I sleep with Vicchan?”_ Yuuri asked.

 

_“Sure you can Yuu-chan”_

_“Vitya, remember self control”_ said by his father.

 

And the boy nodded, knowing his old enough knowing such thing.

 

 _“Vicchan? How what do you feel when you kiss the person you love?”_ Viktor was taken aback.

 

 _“I don’t know I never kissed anyone, except mama and papa so as Yuri”_ said Viktor, _“Though if you want to try we can try and know how it feels”_ he teased.

 

Yuuri blushed, _“Okay”_ this time Viktor blushed surprised at his destined mate.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and Viktor took the chance and leaned in, Viktor was happy at the moment knowing his first kiss would be with the person he likes and love and he’s more ecstatic knowing he would be Yuuri’s first.

 

Viktor as a teenager he isn’t naïve when it comes to carnal things since his Swiss bestfriend would harass him to read explicit reading materials and so as visuals.

 

His inner Alpha urges him to go further and he did, gently pushing Yuuri to bed and started to nip his neck, licking it and running his hand to remove Yuuri’s thin white sleeping kimono.

 

The Omega bare naked gave him permission since he felt good, Viktor took his shirt off and started to urge Yuuri to turn on his back _“Turn around and lift up your ass”_ Viktor nicely asked and Yuuri complied, the Omega’s face is all red.

 

 _“Please… it’s embarrassing”_ Viktor spread Yuuri’s ass and started licking it.

 

 _“Hmmmn”_ Yuuri moaned on Viktor’s pillow, for the first time Viktor felt pride on how his future mate reacted.

 

Viktor felt the urge of breeding Yuuri knowing his inner Alpha is guiding him, he plays along with instinct and currently he is following since Yuuri is giving good reaction.

 

Yuuri groaned when Viktor stopped licking him.

 

As Omega the spit was mixed with his slick, turning his head he saw Viktor pulling a box from his drawer.

 

 _“Vicchan”_ Yuuri whined.

 

 _“Chris gave this as a joke, but I promise you, you’ll feel good”_ he smiled and Yuuri tilted his head to see the item, after seeing it he blushed.

 

Viktor without any experience, _“I-I’ll go in slowly alright?”_ he didn’t prepare nor stretch the Omega with his fingers but immediately pushed in and started to thrust in and out with gentleness.

 

Yuuri on the other hand bites in Viktor’s pillow and burry his face so there will be no sound coming from him, the poor pillow was wet from tears.

 

Yuuri in pleasure reached for his own penis and started stroking, “ _I feel hot like I want to pee”_ said Yuuri.

 

Viktor then carried Yuuri to his bath and continued it there since he knew what’s coming and wanted to avoid everyone knowing they did something.

 

Viktor let Yuuri in his tub and started to roughly thrust, Yuuri who finally felt pleasure and moaned on Viktor’s neck holding the young Alpha tightly Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s chin and roughly held him there and smashed his lips on Yuuri’s slipping his tongue in mentally giving Chris his friend a thank you knowing he can pleasure Yuuri from his first time.

 

Moments later Yuuri groaned when he came, Viktor smirked and continued to pump in Yuuri spread his legs wider for his mate to pump in.

 

“ _I’m close Yura_ ” Viktor whispered, both bodies were sweaty and the only sound they can hear is panting, loud smacking of hips and Viktor’s dick thrusting in, moments later Viktor knotted Yuuri and the Omega loved the thickness of it.

 

When Viktor’s knot deflated, Yuuri massaged Viktor’s length from the base and removed the rubber to look how big it got.

 

 _“Are Russian thing always like this big?”_  Yuuri pokes.

 

 _“Yura, I love you so much but look what your curiosity got us”_ he laughed.

 

Yuuri pouted, _“Geez… like you didn’t like it”_

 

_“Of course I liked it, but in the future when we’re married be get to do this every day”_

_“Promise, you’ll marry me?”_ Yuuri smiled.

 

_“I promise, though you need to promise that when you’re away you need to study hard and follow your dream to be a skater alright?”_

_“I promise, though, don’t look for any other mate when I’m not around”_ Yuuri gave him a peck as they stay in the water cleaning each other.

 

“ _I promise”_

Viktor fell from his seat when someone shook him awake, “Wha?” he looked disoriented.

 

“Mr. Katsuki is here to discuss something that you had added to the agreement” Mila said amused.

 

Yuuri wearing a fitted leather pants and leather jacket holding in a thick folder with the files as Mila mentioned.

 

“Oh… uhm.. I’m sorry, please uhm… take a seat” Viktor said as he points in the sofa on the side of his office, “Mila, please go get me breakfast and some snack for Yura” he said.

 

When Mila left, Viktor stood up and the bulge on his pants were visible, Yuuri cleared his throat.

 

“Fuck” Viktor said.

 

“You dreaming you’re with you bitches?” Yuuri snarled.

 

“Please don’t say bitches, you’re giving yourself names if you say that”

 

Yuuri got the hint, “You’re having a wet dream about me while still holding that picture?” Yuuri hissed.

 

“No… the memory of us doing the first time, how you love having me around and how I love being in you”

 

“Are you this lewd early in the morning?”

 

“To you yes”

 

“From all the lovers you have pushed on your bed I bet I’m not the only one” Yuuri snorted.

 

“Yura, please… they were all just flings”

 

“I don’t care, nor I would give any shit, besides you’re the one who broke so many promises and forgot about me you demon”

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“I just came to clarify things with you on this agreement since I would be leaving the country yet again for the qualifies, and whether you like it or not I’m still going independent with the business, you’re just going to murge it but I’m keeping the rules and how things being run in ‘my hotels and resorts’ and Yuuri marched out.

 

After Yuuri left Viktor grabbed the Vodka that he keeps on his office and drinks in straight from the bottle and marched on his office bathroom to relive the straining bulge.

 

~CHAPTER END~


	4. DESPITE THE PAST

CHAPTER 4

 

DESPITE THE PAST

 

****

 

 

"Good morning, Yuu-chan~” greeted by Yuuri’s assistant.

 

“Thank you Miwa-chan” smiled by the Omega.

 

“Oh and by the way, this came from your childhood sweetheart” she giggled handing him another bouquet of white roses.

 

Yuuri sighed, “Are you still upset about what he said?”

 

“No I’m upset about how he broke his promise, and how he did not remember me!” said Yuuri.

 

“Maybe there’s a reason for it?”

 

“Are you on his side now?” Yuuri asked.

 

“No I’m not, but every person has a reason behind Yuuri”

 

“I’m still not ready to talk to him” Yuuri rested his back on his back rest and looked out his full window seeing the view of his hotel pool side with cafes and snack bars present.

 

****

 

 

“You sent him again some flowers?” Georgi asked while Viktor clutched the magazine with Yuuri as the cover.

 

“Can… can you leave for a while?” asked Viktor and Georgi excused himself.

 

Viktor slouched on his seat and threw the magazine in one corner harshly.

 

It was like in the past, angrily staring at the cover where Yuuri is posing with the Japanese Hockey MVP and both looked so close, Viktor is fine with the cover but reading the article about dating the other Alpha made him furious.

 

“ _C’mon Vitya, the others and I are heading to the club, maybe you’ll meet someone!”_ laughed by one of his Canadian friend.

 

“ _I’m busy, JJ, you can go if you want. Besides I’m already engaged”_

_“What? That childish thoughts again? Geez Vitya, you’re at the peak of your youth and you’re so called mate isn’t around! Have fun!”_

_“Oh you mean Yuuri?”_ added by JJ’s girlfriend, “ _It’s all over the news that the Katsuki Omega is already Legally Engaged but never told anyone who it was and he confirmed it to one of his interviews”_ she stated, _“And I heard he likes to skate too”_

Viktor was upset, no. furious about the information coming from one of his friends, he knows they both promised not to check each other’s status not until they had achieved their goals but knowing his mate is engaged to someone else and had courage to confirm it, Viktor was mad.

 

 _“Is the offer going to the club still stands?”_ Viktor asked.

 

****

 

Viktor rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Engage to the skater?” looking at the happy smile of the Hockey player.

 

****

 

 

Heading home late with a woman clinging to his arm, he pushed her to his bed, _“Now then, I’ll start making you happy”_ said Viktor.

 

****

 

As Viktor remembered when he started having one night stands and flings, he also remembered the reason why he had forgotten about Yuuri completely and how he tried to move on but having his father’s words flash back to him the night he had made a mistake and losing his mate completely, _“Yura had been doing his best for you and openly tells people he’s engaged to you but somehow never told who your identity is just to keep his promise, Yura loves you so much that he announced to the public he is not available anymore but the same time kept his promise”_

Viktor with regrets doubting his Omega, Viktor standing up and getting his keys he strode down to and informed Mila he’ll be leaving.

 

Driving frantically to his friend Chris for advice.

 

Reaching his friend’s office, “Why don’t we head to a coffee shop and talk?

 

Chris finally made his friend calm and both walked to Chris’s owned Café and asked the manager to get them a private area they can talk.

 

“I doubted Yura” Viktor said in a low tone, “He wasn’t the problem… it was me all along” he added.

 

“Vitya, can you tell me in a slow pace and from the start?”

 

“Remember the day you said I’ve changed?”

 

“Yes, go on…” Viktor seemed distressed and wrecked.

 

“I… I found out about Yura being engaged to someone and got jealous, I lost myself and thought he cheated” Chris continued to listen, “It was me who was wrong, I doubted him… and I felt bad after believing another article about him and that Japanese Hockey player!”

 

“Don’t say anything not until I finish Vitya” said Chris, “Look, Sachihoko is currently courting your mate since Yuuri had recently announced that his mystery fiancé for many years and him decided to split, and currently, Yuuri is on the market again and as Omega he is being fought over by many Alphas and Betas a like” Chris calmly said Viktor being hit with guilt and sadness stood still looking at his own drink, “Yuuri had been quiet and for the record he’s being considerate to let Sachihoko do as he please as a publicity stunt letting himself out the bad side of the entertainment industry”

 

“Chris, what do I do… I don’t know what to do anymore!”

 

“Vitya, calm down, I know you’ve been apologizing to him and it was nice of you to send flowers everyday but do you think sending flowers via others are good?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Vitya, bring it to him, explain things why you behaved like that when you both had met again, tell him personally you’re sorry and how hurt you were on that process”

 

“I hope that would work Chris, but he doesn’t want to see me!”

 

“Vitya, be persistent, if you love him, you won’t give up”

 

After some few encouragements from the Swiss, “You’re a good bestfriend Chris, thank you” Viktor gave him a hug and Chris complied since his friend needed it.

 

“You’re a wreck, and you needed it”

 

“Thank you” Viktor hopped to his car and started to order another set of flowers to be picked up, anxiety is hitting his nerves after picking up the bigger bouquet.

 

While driving his nerves are killing him, he looked messy and his suit was wrinkled, tapping his phone and calling Yuuri that he will meet him by heading to the Omega’s office. He also remember that Yuuri mentioned that he would like to have a notice before anyone would meet him since he has a busy schedule knowing he’s an active athlete.

 

Viktor tried his fifth call when Yuuri picked it up, _“Nikiforov-san, I thought I made it clear that you may give a call to my secretary for any further meeting”_

“Yura, listen… I’m heading to your office now and I want to tell you the tr-” Yuuri heard a crash and loud explosion cutting the line.

 

~CHAPTER END~


	5. Will you still love me

CHAPTER 5

 

WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME THE SAME

 

 

****

 

 

“Good morning Yuuri~” called in by Phichit as he entered the Omega’s office.

 

“Good morning Phichit” smiled by Yuuri.

 

“Any good news?” asked the Thai.

 

“Not that I know of, but something’s bothering me” he sighed.

 

“Oh? Enlighten me?”

 

“I’m thinking of retiring”

 

“Seriously?” asked Phichit out of shock, “What about Ciao-Ciao?”

 

“He has you. You’re gonna win the next gold” he chuckled.

 

“But Yuuri, what changed your mind?” the Thai further inquired.

 

“I have nothing to prove, I mean I’m already done, and I can't keep on skating while I handle our family’s business”

 

“True, but you managed it well, but… is it your ex-fiancé?” Phichit sat across him.

 

“I can't keep anything from you can't I?”

 

“You can't”

 

“I’m bothered”

 

“Do you still love him?”

 

“That’s the question, I’m angry and disappointed. I expected him to be a good Alpha that keeps his promise” Yuuri tuned his swivel chair and look at the window with a sighed.

 

“Remember how he said he loves you and would keep his side of the promise for you to be together? That was so romantic Yuuri, but I’m wondering why he became like that” sighed Phichit.

 

Yuuri and Phichit would often share secrets and crushes while they were in College and Phichit who became a fan of Yuuri and Viktor’s relationship.

 

“I don’t know Phichit”

 

“Maybe ha has some reason?”

 

“That’s what my secretary said to me”

 

“I know Viktor is a decent Alpha, I mean I used to read magazines of him to check him out from the back, it’s not I don’t trust your tased but lets face it Yuuri I’m your bestfriend and I want you to be happy”

 

“Thank you Phichit”

 

“But, do you still love him?”

 

Yuuri thought of the past.

 

 _“YUURA!”_ Yuuri jumped on to Viktor hugging him tight not minding his yukata.

 

Takeshi was about to burst an insult when his fiancée pinch his side, “ _They haven’t seen each other, so put a suck in it_ ” she hissed looking at the other couple.

 

_“I wasn’t even saying anything”_

_“Yet”_ he added.

 

“ _Yuuri, Takeshi will put your luggage to tour room, you can spend the day with Vicchan”_ said Minako.

 

On cue Viktor carried Yuuri to the garden both laughing and telling stories.

 

 _“I missed you”_ said Viktor as he leaned in to kiss Yuuri.

 

“ _I missed you too, how have you been were you eating right? You look a bit skinny”_

_“And you look plump and chubby, the way I love it”_ Viktor buried his face on Yuuri’s neck and kissed it.

 

“ _That tickles!”_ he laughed.

 

“ _I missed you so much… glad you could visit again!”_ Viktor then pinned Yuuri on the ground.

 

Viktor took the advantage where there were no servants around the garden.

 

He started nipping Yuuri’s neck, _“Hmmmn, Vicchan, not here!”_ Protested Yuuri.

 

 _“As much I want to do it again but we’re out in the open”_ pouted by the Omega.

 

 _Shall we continue it by the evening then?”_ Asked by his Alpha, it wasn’t a command but it was a sweet question.

 

 _“You can do anything”_ Yuuri pulled him for another kiss.

 

Presently Yuuri sighed at the thought how they used to be.

 

That evening after having dinner with older couple and the others.

 

“ _Yuura and I are gonna retire for the evening father”_ Bid by Viktor.

 

The old man nodded and watched the couple talk animatedly.

 

After the door slowly closed Viktor pinned Yuuri to his bed and started trailing kisses and nipping his neck, yukata thrown somewhere in the room, _“No fair!”_  pouted Yuuri.

 

_“You still have your shirt and pants!”_

Yuuri can feel the bulging erection his Alpha is sporting, _you vixen!”_ said Viktor as he thought of how seductive his fiancée is.

 

Yuuri used his knee to rub Viktor’s Erection, the Alpha then threw his pants somewhere to join his Omega’s discarded yukata.

 

Lips crushing on to Yuuri’s tongues fighting over dominance, Yuuri playfully sucking Viktor’s lower lip and biting it, _“Where did you learn that?”_ Viktor asked.

 

Yuuri blushed, _“Yuuko tends to give me tips…”_  the poor Omega was all red.

 

Viktor brushed it off, _“I like it”_

_“Glad you do, now hurry and make me yours!”_ he demanded.

 

_“With pleasure”_

Yuuri spreading his legs for his fiancé to have better access, Viktor trailing his kisses down to Yuuri’s belly button, Viktor looking up, his Omega was throwing his head back with arching back for the sensation the Alpha showing him.

 

Hands on Yuuri’s hips as he continued to kiss every bit of the Omega’s lower half.

 

Yuuri stopped him and pushed him to lay down, taking Viktor’s shaft on to his hand and started stroking it, _“Did you learn that from Yuuko too?”_ teased Viktor and his Omega blushed again.

 

 _“Do you want it or not?”_ Pouted Yuuri.

 

 _“Please”_ Viktor groaned when Yuuri squeezed.

 

Yuuri kissed the tip and started to lick it, Viktor groaned a little louder, moments later Viktor’s cock started sinking on to his Omega’s throat.

 

“ _Yuura, face your ass on my face”_  and Yuuri did what he was asked.

 

And Viktor started eating him, the Omega moaning while keeping his Alpha’s cock deep in his throat, Yuuri thought it was getting bigger and it was turning him on.

 

Head bobbing as the growing shaft assaulting his throat.

 

“ _I want you in me”_ he demanded and Viktor told him to sit by his hip.

 

Viktor put his cock in position pointing on Yuuri’s ass.

 

Yuuri who was too excited slammed sitting making Viktor’s shaft sink in deep, Yuuri moaned as Viktor started to bounce him, his slick helping the thrust to keep in good pace.

 

“ _Faster! Harder!”_  it was Yuuri’s repeated demand and who was Viktor to decline, from the lying position, Viktor used his other hand to balance while he sit up and the other to keep his Omega in place, Yuuri arching his back both hands on the mattress for support, panting mixed with their thrusts were echoing the four walls of Viktor’s room.

 

When Viktor felt he was about to knot, he turned Yuuri and slammed in a few more before the groaned and moaned, Viktor shot his load and fucked his fiancé raw was the best thing.

 

“ _Don’t worry I’m in birth control”_ said Yuuri and Viktor sighed, it’s not that he doesn’t want children with is fiancée it’s just they were too young for a baby and they both promised to follow their goals first.

 

Viktor hugging Yuuri from behind thinking of the future together.

 

At the present, “Yes, I do still love him, but I don’t know what changed him” said Yuuri.

 

“Well, you both need to talk, and ask him that”

 

“I guess, but I’m not ready, I’m still hurt”

 

“Keep things in your pace, but it’s good you’re willing to talk” smiled Phichit.

 

Suddenly Yuuri’s phone rings, Viktor tried his fifth call when Yuuri picked it up,  _“Nikiforov-san, I thought I made it clear that you may give a call to my secretary for any further meeting”_

_“Speak of the devil himself” snorted Phichit_

“ _Yuura, listen… I’m heading to your office now and I want to tell you the tr-”_ Yuuri heard a crash and loud explosion cutting the line.

 

“I’ll go get the car!” said Phichit as Yuuri kept on calling out for his Alpha, tears started to fall.

 

~Chapter End~

 

 


	6. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this Chapter lets all thank Dr. Elli for the wonderful edit! sorry it's late! I tried to sneak one chapter knowing its my hell (exam) week. hope you enjoy and lets give Dr. Elli a hug.
> 
> Also stay tune who's the next reader I'm gonna plug as an OC *winks*

CHAPTER 6

 

CHANCES

 

****

  
  


Yuuri and Phichit rushed to the parking lot, calling Yuuri’s driver, “Where to, sir?” he asked.

 

“Yuuri?” Phichit looked at Yuuri who looked lost.

 

“I… I don’t know” he looked lost, “I don’t know where he is” Yuuri looked worried stricken.

 

“Let’s get back to your office and calm down alright? Let’s wait and think what to do next” comforted by Phichit.

 

As they went back to his office, Yuuri sat on his sofa with his loose kimono, it became to that state since he has been moving around recklessly.

 

“You should call his family” said Phichit.

 

Yuuri didn’t hesitate and pulled out his phone, and when he was just about to call Yakov, his phone kept on beeping for a call, and it was an unknown number.

 

Picking it up, “ _ Yuura _ ?” it was a deep shaky voice, Yuuri’s tears fell.

 

“Vicchan! Tell me where you are?!” he demanded.

 

_ “Sir, please get off the phone and let us treat you” _ a woman on the other line was trying to wrestle Viktor.

 

“Vicchan!” Yuuri shouted at the phone when another person took the call and told him where the hospital was.

 

Immediately Phichit followed Yuuri and both headed to that hospital.

 

Arriving there, Viktor was sitting on one of the stools shocked at what happened, right arm bandaged up and legs were casted, face full of bandage covered bruises.

 

Yuuri sobbed in relief covering his mouth with both hand like he would usually do when shocked and relieved, “Vicchan!”

 

Viktor snapped and turned on to him, “Yuura!” he tried to stand but fell, Yuuri caught him just in time and helped him up and sit back, Phichit just stared at them with some nurses keeping eye on Viktor.

 

“Vicchan! What happened?” Yuuri asked as he kneeled on the floor between Viktor’s legs hands cupping Viktor’s cheeks as he wipes the Alpha’s tears.

 

“Y-yuura” Viktor leaning in burying his nose on Yuuri’s neck, “I’m sorry” sobbing.

 

“Sh…” Yuuri hushed him, “Tell me what happened, and thank goodness you’re not badly hurt” said Yuuri.

 

“But the guy who hit his car is in a 50/50 condition” said by the nurse watching Viktor.

 

“Good…” said by an upset Yuuri.

 

“That’s a bit mean, sir” said by the other nurse.

 

“I’m upset and not in the condition to sympathies at the moment since my mate is hurt” Viktor’s eyes lit up and touched since Yuuri still considers him his mate.

 

“Yuura” Viktor nuzzled his nose even dipper on to Yuuri’s neck.

 

“I’ll deal with you later, for now, I should take you home” said Yuuri sternly and Phichit snorted.

 

As Yuuri finished signing some papers and paying for Viktor’ treatment, Excuse us, are you Mr. Nikiforov?” a police man approached Viktor.

 

Viktor nodded, “Can we confirm things with you?”

 

“Sure” he replied.

 

“Were you stopping at the red light and the eight wheeler hit the left side of your head light sending your car to spin and kit the pole?” asked by the other police man.

 

“It was sudden since I stopped my car and called my mate… but yes, the stop light fell on my roof after”

 

“Damn man! You have one hell of a coconut, how’d you survive it?”

 

“I don’t care, as long as Yuuri still cares for me” he replied and Yuuri shook his head.

 

“Silly Vicchan” it was all clear to him that there was nothing he can scold Viktor.

 

“Also, I think this is yours, sir” said by one of the officers handing him the white roses with two boxes of doughnuts, chocolates and sushi which was surprisingly still intact and unscratched. Viktor looked at them strangely since he remembered them to be squished and destroyed.

 

One of the officers winked at him mouthing ‘you’re welcome’ Viktor gave a small smile, thanked them and nodded confirming it was his.

 

Phichit took photos as Viktor handed them to Yuuri, “You do realize this is out of my diet right?” said Yuuri.

 

“Sorry… but I remembered they were your favorite”

 

“And it still is!” said Phichit, and Yuuri glared.

 

Viktor smiled, “I should take you home” said Yuuri sighing.

 

“My apartment, I don’t usually stay at our main mansion” said Viktor.

 

The three police helped him up and guided him to Yuuri’s black Sudan.

 

“Yuuri, Ciao-Ciao is here to pick me up, we need to talk about my upcoming competition, you can take your ahem… mate home” he winked.

 

Yuuri mouthed ‘traitor’ and proceeded to start his Sudan not minding that he had his driver left at the company building earlier.

 

“And you officers are?” Viktor asked.

 

“Officer Miconauta” one replied.

 

“Officer Bullsfish”

 

“Is that even a name?” said by Viktor.

 

“I’m offended” said by Officer Bullsfish.

 

“And I’m Officer Lutos”

 

“Thank you for getting me another flowers and gifts, I’ll pay you back and I’ll call up to invite you boys to some drinks at my hotel, bring your family as well”

 

“Sure do, Mr. Nikiforov, and besides reading that sorry note got us a bit intrigued, I mean was your mate hard to get?”

 

“I screwed up and I need to make up to him” he sighed.

 

“We see…”

 

“Thank you again… and please send me details about the accident, I’m not in the proper mind today but please, call me up on some details”

 

“Sure do, sir” Officer Lutos tipped his cap and nodded.

 

“Thanks”

 

As they assessed Viktor to Yuuri’s passenger’s seat.

 

The Ride to Viktor’s flat was quiet, “I’m sorry” said Viktor.

 

“If you’re apologizing about the accident and making me wor-”

 

“No… I’m sorry I didn’t trust you, I’m sorry I broke our promise, I’m sorry I destroyed your trust” Viktor’s tears started falling.

 

“You wanted to talk? I’ll give you the chance to talk” said Yuuri, “When we get back to your place, I want a quiet place to take all of your mistakes in and try to forgive you” said Yuuri in a stoic manner.

 

~CHAPTER END~


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

BRUISES

 

****

  


"Uhm… can I offer you something? Though… I don’t have any-”

 

“Goodness Viktor you’re not a college boy who forgets to get his needed food for a week!” Yuuri stomps off, “Where is your kitchen?” he snarled, Viktor shrunk like a child.

 

“Go straight then turn left” he pouted.

 

Yuuri barged in to the Alpha’s kitchen to find empty cabinets and pantries, he fumed with anger when he found the fridge was full of spoilt food.

 

“After we talk, I’ll clean and then we go get some groceries? You understand?”

 

Viktor opened his mouth, “I can just call, Geo-”

 

“You are calling no one, you are a grown man!”

 

“Sorry, and okay” he continued to pout.

 

“Now talk” both settled on to the sofa after Yuuri put some pillows under his casted leg.

 

Viktor inhaled, “Remember when we promised each other about having no communication and doing because of the purpose of it? The iront is that I was the person thought of it and I’m the person who forgot it” tears started to fall, feeling the guilt.

 

“Building our trust without communication” said Yuuri in a mumble remembering that day they both bid their good bye as Yuuri flew off to Detroit to train and study.

 

“I… I shouldn’t have doubted you! I…”

 

“Doubted me? What did I ever do to make you doubt me?” Yuuri demanded answers.

 

“I’m sorry!” said Viktor, “It all started with those papers my damn workers were blabbering about, you and that fucking Hockey player! Bot _but_ I didn’t believe them!” he said.

 

“Then why did you still doubt me?” Yuuri in a calm manner.

 

“Your interview… you said you have a fiancé”

 

“Who the fuck is my fiancé at that time? Who the fuck I kept on sleeping with ? Who the fuck would I let get me knocked up even I wanted to ?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Idiot!” said Yuuri, he wanted to punch and hurt Viktor, but the Alpha was hurt as he is, “Vicchan, I trusted and believed in you, the day you acted as an asshole and talked to me like I was some bed warmer I was excited to see you and surprise you _!”_

“Vicchan, I kept our promise, believed in you and did my best to surprise you! I want to make you proud even I’m an Omega, I can’t believe all these years I lived around with the thought _that_ you believed in me! I lived to the thought and confidence that you will never doubt me even though I’m an Omega and I have a forty percent chance that I would be the person I am today! I tried and crawled to the top to be by your side and match you so that people in the future will not judge me or you!”

 

“I’m sorry… right now I’m a mess… I don’t know what to do… all I want to is make up with you and promise my life to you”

 

“I know you’re a mess, I can’t blame you, I should have made it clear back then, I should have let the media know about our relationship, I should have dealt with issues back then” Yuuri said in regret.

 

“No… please don’t blame yourself… it was all my fault… I shouldn’t have believed the news, I should have thought about our relationship, I was an idiot”

 

“And you still are” said Yuuri tears falling.

 

“Yuura, I promise you… this time I will earn you”

 

“I’ll give you a chance, don’t break it” 

 

“Even if I die trying, I will still pursue you even when I’m ghost”

 

“Don’t scare the shit out of me… I’m still scared of ghosts”

 

“Would you be scared if I’m that ghost?”

 

“I would call a priest to exterminate you”

 

Viktor felt hurt, “But knowing you’ve died… I might as well die” said Yuuri. “It _it's_ stupid to say, I do still love you, but I’m scared of letting you in again”

 

“Then, I would give my life on getting you back ” said Viktor.

 

“I know this is not easy for you the most, and so as for me, things got messed up with all my fault ” Viktor wiping Yuuri’s tears, “This is a rough start for us, but I’m thankful that you still love me… I’m thankful of that love you still have for me, that’s the opening I want to start with, I’ll remind you why you love me” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s knuckles.

 

“And I would shower you with my everything to make up what we missed in the past, we’re all hurt and bruised, but I’m happy it’s not too late to patch things up and heal both of us”

 

“Bruised” said Yuuri.

 

“Yes, we’re hurt… especially you” said Viktor.

 

“I’m tired” said Yuuri.

 

“Stay?” pleaded Viktor.

 

“Only because you live alone and you kept imposing to Mila-chan and Georgi-san, I’ll take care of you for the mean time”

 

“Why is it the other way around? I’m supposed to be the one caring for you”

 

“You’re crippled and you can’t stand”

 

Viktor sighed and rested his back on the back rest, “And please stop acting like a huge baby, and be an adult” Yuuri glared at the messy apartment, the place was huge, the whole floor of the building was his own, knowing it was his business.

 

The walls of his living room was all glass and can see the whole city of St. Petersburg.

 

Viktor remained quiet as Yuuri started picking up after his mess, clothes scattered around.

 

An hour later Yuuri managed to put away the dirty clothes and found the washer unused and still brand new.

 

Viktor who was already sleeping wincing at the pain of his shoulder and arm, Yuuri woke him up so he can get him some medicines and push Viktor to go get some groceries since Yuuri can’t leave him alone for just a second knowing the pain killers would act up and make the poor man silly like what happened as the nurse told Yuuri when they took the Alpha unconscious and later on threw a tantrum.

 

As they were about to leave, both about to go in to Yuuri’s car again Viktor acting like a huge baby clinging on to Yuuri, “Sorry to bother, sir but we would like to take Mr. Nikiforov for an investigation regarding the incident, some witnesses pointed that his car was in a wrong lane at that time and caused the crash” said by the police man.

 

“And you are?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Officer Merlenyn”

 

“Well, Officer Merlenyn, my mate is tired at the moment and not in the condition, can you perhaps do that tomorrow? I’ll leave in my contacts to you” Yuuri said.

 

“I’m sorry, si-”

 

“I said, he’s not in the proper condition, can’t you see he’s under medication, and I had to take him home to his family, his family doesn’t know what happened” Yuuri said, Viktor kept on sleeping on to the car after the Omega helped him in.

 

“Whatever happened to that damn incident my Vicchan was innocent” Yuuri believed in his mate, “And I’m just glad he’s alive and only bruised and injured”

 

"If this would be a proceeding case, put my name Attorney Yuuri Katsuki as his personal legal counsel, I believe my mate id innocent. I'll see you officer" and Yuuri slammed the door close surprising the poor sleeping Apha and shocking the Beta Officer.

 

 

~Chapter End~


	8. Fresh Start part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the late update! exams and other stuff piled up and I was hospitalized not because of stress but because of my illness came back and I had to undergo treatments again, I'm sorry...

CHAPTER 8   
  
FRESH START part I

 

****

  
  


“Be happy Yuurochka offered to be your lawyer!” said by Yakov sighing beside Viktor’s bed.

 

“He didn’t actually offer” said Viktor.

 

“You persuaded him then?” replied by his father.

 

“No, he wanted to be my lawyer”

 

“I see… I’m happy you’re trying a fresh new start with him, but I’m upset you got yourself on a mess like this”

 

“Like I told you it’s not my fault” sighed Viktor.

 

“Rest” said by his father, “I’ll be doing your work for a while, I want you to get better” and his father left.

 

As Viktor closes his eyes and rest, his poodle entered his room with a small whine probably asking if she’s okay to cuddle, “Oh Makkachin, come here~” called Viktor and the poodle wagged her tail and gently lay on his side.

 

Meanwhile, “Woaaah~ where are you going?” asked Phichit to Yuuri wearing his fitting casual clothes, white fitting slacks that goes up a little above his ankles with a matching brown  loafers, and topping it with his light pink fitted dress shirt two buttons open, hair slicked back with his shades on.

 

“I’m handling my mate’s case and basically I’m getting him off the hook” replied Yuuri as his secretary bringing out his white Audi Sedan.

 

“Thank you” said Yuuri to his secretary.

 

“You’re welcome, sir and take care on your way” she bowed and Yuuri nodded and rolled up his window and started to drive.

 

“I’m glad Yuuri was open to talk to him” smiled Phichit.

 

“Mr. Katsuki is an open minded person” admired by Yuuri’s secretary and headed back in the building.

 

Moments later Yuuri arrived at the Feltman’s estate, the youngest son of the Feltsman family burst in and attacked Yuuri with a tight hug.

 

“Sensei~” Yuri clings on to the Japanese and the Omega chuckled and carried the child with him.

 

Makkachin’s ears perked up and gently left Viktor’s side, “Mak-” Viktor was about to call Makkachin again but to Viktor’s surprise Yuuri walks in wearing something that’s making him droll, “Marry me?”

 

“Na-uh… you gonna work for it”

 

“Oh…” Viktor pouted.

 

“Hi…” Yuuri greeted and sat on the offered couch beside Viktor’s bed.

 

“Hi to you too” replied Viktor.

 

“How’d you feel?” asked Yuuri.

 

“No kisses?”

 

“No… now that you have rested a bit, let’s get you cleaned up because you have an arraignment after lunch” said Yuuri.

 

“You gonna help me?” smiled Viktor.

 

“Sadly no” and Yuuri called in Georgi who was amused at his pouting friend looking at Yuuri who was reading some papers he took from his briefcase and stared to take some notes on it.

 

“I somehow got hold of the CCTV with the help of that three police that handed you the flowers and chocolate and claimed you forgot it on your wrecked car” said Yuuri flatly, “And I’m upset about the statement of that witness” added Yuuri.

 

“Please don’t stress out” said Viktor.

 

“It’s okay”

 

“I’m sorry to disturb Vitya, but the maids and butlers are here to serve lun-” Mila looked at Yuuri, “Oh hi Yuuri”

 

“Hello Mila” Yuuri greeted.

 

“Thank you, Mila, please bring the food up” said Viktor.

 

“Right away”

 

As Viktor dressed in a matching light pink dress shirt and black pants Yuuri shook his head and sighed, the maids tend to glance up to Yuuri and admire the Omega.

 

“I can get you out of this trouble in no time” said Yuuri reviewing the CCTV, “It is clear you have stopped and the truck hit the little far back of your side, I’m just glad that hard hit did not kill you” after Yuuri said that, Viktor smiled at him a bit, Georgi and Mila trying not to snicker.

 

“Though… it’s a shock that from that impact, the flowers and chocolate survived” Yuuri stated flatly, Mila almost burst in laughter.

 

Viktor sighed, “They just helped me a little that’s all” pouted Viktor, “Little help please?” the spoon from his left hand fell.

 

Yuuri scooted and started to spoon feed him.

 

After lunch, little Yuri clings on to Yuuri and demanding he stay, “Aw… I promise I’ll have dinner here later” giving Little Yuri kisses who in return giggled at the motherly like affection, Yuuri turning his vision to Viktor, the Alpha was pouting even more like a giant baby sitting on a wheelchair and staring with jealous eyes.

 

Yuuri sighed for many times that day and urged the young Russian to go in and play. Standing up from his crouching state he then approached Viktor and gently tugged the Alpha’s shirt and kissed him briefly, “You saw nothing” said Yuuri to Mila and Georgi.

 

“Did you see anything?” asked Georgi with a snicker.

 

“Nope… I didn’t~” said Mila replying the snicker Georgi gave her.

 

As they headed to the court room where the Preliminary Investigation is scheduled, Yuuri who was clearly upset about the lies that witness pointed about his mate being the one at fault and pointing Viktor as a killer.

 

As they entered the court room, Yuuri was glad there is not a single media nor any other person with camera was present.

 

As he walk in and took charge to push Viktor’s wheelchair the female witness and the wife of the truck driver was there and glaring at Viktor and it made Yuuri even furious. As everything was settled and Viktor sitting beside Yuuri, “Good afternoon” greeted by the Judge.

 

“Good afternoon to you too, you’re honor” said Yuuri while the other lawyer did not greeted back.

 

The clerk then announced the proceeding case, after they started and the proceedings pursued, the judge asked Viktor’s side, “Guilty or not guilty?”

 

“Not guilty” Viktor said clearly and the complainants glared at him.

 

“Why do you plea not guilty?” the judge asked.

 

“My client does not carry any burden of guilt for which he did not commit such act of what the complainants claim he did, your honor” Yuuri replied and the Judge seemed pleased and impressed of Yuuri showing no remorse as a Lawyer even as Omega.

 

“And in accordance with the Rules of Court, may I ask for a Preliminary Investigation for my client to state his defense? And a chance to file in some evidence about his innocence?”

 

“Granted” Viktor just awed at Yuuri, as he got Viktor his liberty and serve his side of the evidence.

 

Setting another date for the Arraignment both sides agreed with the date and the witness of the complainant stared hard at Yuuri and made a witty comment about him being an Omega and that pulled the last straw on him.

 

“Listen, the next time we see each other in the court you’ll be charged with something you’ll regret you did, and as for me Being an Omega? It has nothing to do with me being a retired skater and a lawyer. I can live without an Alpha supporting me” and he looked at Viktor, “Or being a bed warmer, like some people claim and stereotyped us” and continued to shoot Viktor a glare.

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, and my client we need to get home and get him to rest” He pushed Viktor’s wheelchair out the courtroom while the Alpha sported his pout at Yuuri’s jab at him, Mila giggled carrying Yuuri’s silver briefcase and Georgi chuckling.

 

~CHAPTER END~

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this guys, I'm a bit busy that's why my updates are slow but bear with me and I wanna finish this!

Chapter 9

 

Fresh Start (Part 2)

 

****

  
  
  


Fifteen days later, “I am not gonna ask about the status of your relationship with our Vitya, but I’m glad you gave him a chance” said by the retired ballerina, Viktor remained quiet as Yuuri spoon feed him with breakfast, the maids by the back ground remained quiet yet alert for any request or orders from the family.

 

Little Yuri happily eating his own breakfast, “I want Sensei to be my brother too!” he said and Viktor smiled at Yuuri winking, Yuuri shoved the spoon into his mouth making the maids suppress their laughter.

 

Yuuri replied smoothly, “Mr. Accused here remains in provisional state” Yakov burst out laughing and Viktor continued to pout.

 

“Well, I bid you both good luck with the trial, it’s today I presume?” asked Yakov and Yuuri confirmed filling him with more information and an appeal to file a criminal case against the witness, “I see that you still care for my son” replied Yakov.

 

“He might be a knuckle head but he’s my knuckle head” Viktor beamed at him.“Now eat” again Yuuri shoved the spoon and Lilia laughed.

 

“We’ll be there join and support you” said Yakov and Yuri smiled at him even though the boy does not get what has been going on.

 

Viktor was helped into Yuuri’s car and strapped in by Yuuri, he might be in a provisional state but he’s not saying no to all the care he’s receiving from his mate After the short ride they arrived at the court house. Yuuri was not surprised to see media around and thought of the opposing party.

 

Security covered the skater and the CEO, but Yuuri answered them, “I’m here as a legal counsel and practicing what I’ve studied.” leaving that statement everyone was stunned, as he talked with his client animatedly.

 

As the court quiet down and everyone settled in as the Judge came in, he ordered the clerk to start the proceedings.

 

As the evidence had been presented last trial, now that the judge has reviewed it and had everything proved with all the markings confirmed by the officers, shortly the Judge rendered his order and judgment.

 

“The Complaint against, Viktor Nikiforov is hereby Denied by this court, on the ground of lack of evidence against him is insufficient and lack of proof” and with the announcement and court order, the Judge slammed his mallet.

 

To their surprise Yuuri called in another petition this time he called in a friend, “Attorney Hernandez will be taking in the case I will be filing, and information will be submitted today against the opposing party” declared Yuuri with piercing look, “Information and complaint for the case Perjury I would like to appeal on behalf of my mate” the room.

 

Media started to fuzz over the information that the retired skater now Lawyer is in a relationship with the famous CEO, issues are going to be set off, but Yuuri is prepared to answer everything.

 

While the media was fussing over the matter that Yuuri had admitted he has a relationship with the CEO, the opposing party was going hysterical protesting. The court martial was doing their best to restrain the two women.

 

After the Judge left and two parties are out of the hall, the witness attacked Yuuri, but he swiftly moved out of the way and smugly smirked at her, “Remember what I said about payback?” Yuuri glared and the woman was ready to pull the Omega’s hair when Viktor snarled making everyone silent.

 

“Don’t ever lay a hand on my mate” with blood on his tone the woman shivered and Yuuri pulled Viktor to a kiss and wheeled him out.

 

Both are now in the safety of Yuuri’s car sighing, “What now?” asked Yuuri remembering his free after the trial.

 

“Celebrate?” replied Viktor with a smile, “You got me off the hook”

 

“Hmmn” Yuuri leaned to his chair and looked at Viktor, “And celebrate where?”

 

“What do you say, my apartment and cuddle?”

 

“That’s it, I’m sending you home” Yuuri said irritated and Viktor pouted and tried to get Yuuri off the steering wheel.

 

“Yuuri, please!” Viktor begged.

 

“Fine…”

 

“Let’s just go get some food and have a date like a normal couple?” he tried suggesting again.

 

“Fine, I’m going to be in charge?”

 

“Anything that you want moya lyubov” Viktor kissed his hand and Yuuri drove off to the nearest convenience store.

 

Now that Viktor can move a little except his legs and one arm, he can help Yuuri hold the basket. Putting the basket on his lap and Yuuri dropping some food and other pantry supplies, “It’s not gonna fit” Yuuri sighed and took the basket off of Viktor.

 

“What’s wrong?” Viktor looked worried.

 

“We need a bigger basket… but you can’t push a cart” sighed Yuuri.

 

“Why do we need so much?” asked Viktor.

 

“Have you seen your fridge and pantry?” Yuuri glared.

 

“Oh…” Viktor pouted again.

 

Funny how Viktor pushes the cart with his good arm while Yuuri pushes his wheel chair, it was like a children’s game playing train, Yuuri feel’s embarrassed but he does not want to leave his mate like a child beside the cashier.

 

Putting all the things from the basket to the cart, they both toured around the store bickering like a married couple, Viktor protesting vegetables and asking for junk food while Yuuri continues to glare and take what is needed, “Who’s in charge?” Yuuri asked and Viktor continued to pout.

 

One of the staff at the store giggled seeing the well suited man pouting on his wheel chair while the Omega in a matching beautiful kimono pushes and does his job.

 

Viktor paid the things and the bagger was kind enough to carry some of the things to Yuuri’s car while poor Viktor became a cart himself being loaded with the groceries on his lap.

 

Heading to Viktor’s penthouse apartment, Yuuri asked his door code, “11-29-93” Yuuri looked at him shocked, Viktor just smiled at him.

 

Yuuri put all the groceries to his fridge and pantry while he juggles cooking some late lunch for them.

 

An hour later Yuuri finished making pasta and some stake, Viktor had prepared his TV for a movie and asked Yuuri to cuddle. The Omega just sighed letting his Alpha get what he wants since he will not give up.

 

Sharing the food, they finished eating and Yuuri dozed off on Viktor’s shoulder, pulling his phone out and kissing the Omega’s forehead with a smile, he snapped a picture and posted it, with the label “Love and Life” as his only tag.

 

~CHAPTER END~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) for any requests~


End file.
